No One Would Miss Me
by Caeli Caerulea
Summary: Roxas and Axel spend their last day together. Oneshot.


"Stop following me Axel." Roxas said, not stopping to look at the red-headed figure following close behind. His voice echoed through the dark, empty streets of The World that Never Was.

"You didn't hear me, Roxas" Axel shouted back at the blonde. Axel grabbed the sixteen year-old by the wrist and turned him around to face him. Roxas only looked at the ground. Axel put his hands on Roxas' arms to comfort him. "I said I would miss you." Roxas' face went red. He slowly lifted his head to look Axel in the eyes.

"I know," Roxas said, a tear running down his cheek. "But I have to find the answers I'm looking for, I'm sorry." Axel's heart melted at the sight of a tear in Roxas eye. It meant something when a boy without a heart showed emotion.

"I know." Axel said, pulling Roxas closer to him. "Can we just spend one more day together?"

"Yeah" Roxas said quietly. He looked up at the black sky. Surprisingly, it was midday, but the sky in this world was constantly black, the city only lit by electrical lights.

"Come with me, Roxas" Axel let go of Roxas and motioned for him to follow. Roxas did just that. He wondered where he was being taken, but he trusted Axel, still, he was curious.

Roxas followed Axel to the door of a tall building. Axel pressed a combination of buttons on a keypad on the side of a door and the door swung open. He led Roxas onto the elevator. Axel pushed a button and they started their assent. Suddenly an idea passed through the blonde's head and he broke the silence.

"Castle Oblivion really could have used one of these." Axel laughed at Roxas' cuteness and reached over to ruffle his friend's hair. The elevator door opened and Axel led Roxas to a room. The room was the thirteenth room on the eighth floor. "What is this place?" Roxas asked as Axel opened the door and led Roxas inside.

"It's my old apartment." Axel started. "From before I joined the Organization. I just didn't want to get rid of it. I come here when I want to think." The room the pair was standing in was very clean, probably because it wasn't used much. It was cozy and made Roxas feel like home, even though he had never been there before. Axel offered Roxas a drink. Roxas took his shoes off and accepted the drink. He didn't know what it was but it was fuzzy and when he went to take a drink, the bubbles tickled his nose. Roxas let out a cute little sneeze, like a cat. Axel smiled at the cuteness. Axel always had a thing for Roxas since day one. He never openly said anything, though, out of respect for Roxas.

"Thanks" Roxas said handing the empty glass back to Axel. Axel took the glass to the kitchen sink and then made his way to the bedroom. He came out holding a small pile of clothes and handed them to Roxas.

"They're yours." He said. "When I found out you were leaving I got them from your room." (Note: they're the Twilight Town clothes)

"Thanks" Roxas said with a smile. He put the clothes on a nearby table and started unzipping his cloak. As the zipper slowly lowered Axel realized he couldn't stop looking at the sexy frame that was revealing itself to him.

Axel didn't want to feel these urges toward his best friend. It's not like he had a problem with having a crush on Roxas, Roxas was a good guy. He was sweet, gentle, funny and despite the fact that he was a nobody, Axel thought Roxas had the biggest heart out of anyone he knew. He knew he loved Roxas on a deep meaningful level, it's just that when his thoughts moved from Roxas' personality to Roxas' body, he felt shallow. Deep down, Axel knew he wasn't shallow and Roxas' body wasn't all he liked about him, but he had to admit Roxas was a sexy thing. Roxas was still unzipping and Axel wanted to stop looking but it wasn't until he saw he saw Roxas' navel that he said something.

"Roxas!" Axel said, snapping himself out of his trance. Roxas stopped unzipping his cloak. "Wouldn't you be more comfortable changing in the bedroom?"

"You're not shy, are you?" Roxas giggled. "We're best friends, you don't have to be shy around me." Roxas did a shoulder flip and his cloak fell to the floor.

"Damn" Axel muttered under his breath. As Axel watched Roxas' thin frame and his muscular chest, his pants tightened around his waist.

The next thing to come off was Roxas' pants. Axel was almost drooling. He could see Roxas' every curve and only a thin pair of baby blue boxers stood between Axel and Roxas' manhood. Axel wanted to look away but he couldn't. He was too focused on his friend. Axel once again felt disgusted with himself when he caught himself admiring the tight ass Roxas seemed to possess. Roxas turned around.

"Practicing with the keyblade has really kept me in shape." Roxas said lifting up his arms giving Axel a full view of Roxas` body.

"Yeah" Axel said quickly. "You look great." Axel's eyes moved down Roxas' body. Before he could stop himself, he found his eyes looking directly at Roxas' crotch. He saw a clearly defined lump in that area.

"Thank," Roxas said. Axel snapped out of his trance as Roxas flipped on his shirt, zipped it up and pulled up his pants. "You wanna get changed too? That cloak can't be that comfortable."

"N...no thanks, I'm fine." Axel stammered unconvincingly. Roxas just stared for a few seconds, then raised his eyebrows as if to say "bullshit." "Alright, Roxas, you win." Axel got up and went to his room to get changed. Roxas smiled a smile of victory.

Axel shut the door to his room, leaving Roxas outside. Roxas knocked on the door.

"Gonna let me in?" Roxas asked through the door.

"I'm changing Roxas" Axel replied now down to his boxers. Axel went over to the dresser drawer and pulled out a tight black shirt and a black pair of skinny jeans. Roxas knocked again.

"I let you see me in my underwear." Roxas pointed out. The door swung open. Axel stood there in flaming red boxers. Roxas eyed the redhead whose muscles were clearly more defined than his own, but then again, he was physically older. Roxas saw the emo clothes on the bed, ran over to them and picked them up. "I can't wait to see these on you!" Roxas said giddily.

Axel grabbed the clothes from Roxas and put them on as quickly as he could. The less time Roxas had to see him in his boxers the better. When he got his clothes on he looked at Roxas and did a flashy pose to show them off.

"Likey?" Axel asked.

"Yeah, I do" Roxas said. Axel smiled. "It shows off your ass" Axel jumped back; this wasn't the Roxas he knew. Axel was used to making the advances, only to have them ignored by Roxas.

"Roxas, what's gotten into you?" Axel was concerned Roxas has never acted this way before.

"I just thought that...since it's our last day together you might want me to flirt with you."

"Where did you get an idea like that?" Axel asked.

"Promise you won't be mad?"

"O.k. I won't get mad, promise." Roxas went back into the living room and came back with a black notebook.

"Here, it's your diary." Roxas said, looking down in shame. "Please don't be mad."

"I'm not, but how did you open it?" Axel asked looking down at the open lock.

"Keyblade." Roxas said with a shameful smile.

"So you just wanted to tease me?" Axel asked with a frown

"No, that's not it at all" Roxas said. "I really do like you, it's just...I never realized how much you like me."

"Oh" Axel said, then it hit him. "Wait. You like me too?" Roxas grabbed Axel and pulled him in for a kiss. Their lips pressed against each other. Axel's tongue pried open the blonde's lips and entered the warm cavern of his friend's mouth.

Roxas fell back on the bed, taking Axel with him, mouths still locked.


End file.
